por la ventana
by estrella Blank
Summary: lo que pasa por la mente de un pequeño por la espera de su amigo, durante uno de los sucesos mas terribles de la historia


**Titulo:** "MVC"

**Autor:** estrella Blanca

**Traductor:** -

**Beta:** -

**Razón:** para el evento **"Mil Vidas Contigo"**

**Dedicatoria: **para todos los miembros del club poisonice han sido un gran apoyo para mi n_n las quiero! *mariion me acorde de ti x el tipo, ojala t guste*

**Personajes**

**Principales: **Milo, Camus,

**Secundarios:**

**Pareja principal:** MiloxCamus

**Tipo:** Angst

**Clasificación:** G

**Advertencias:** muerte de un personaje

**Estado:** One-shot

**Última Actualización:** septiembre de 2010.

**Comentarios adicionales:** es algo que se me ocurrió, me puse a preguntar qué es lo que sentiría un niño en una situación como esta?

**Resumen: **Milo no sabe porque su amigo Camus ya no lo visita mas, son los pensamientos de este pequeño en una de los tiempos mas difíciles de olvidar.

Un pequeño niño de unos 7 años de ojos turquesas ve por la ventana de su hogar hacia el otro lado de la calle, esperando que su amigo salga por la puerta de su casa para jugar con él, Milo espera y espera, pero Camus no sale.

"Dime Cami, ¿por qué ya no sales a jugar? A caso ¿te han castigado por algún motivo?" el pequeño estaba triste, algo estaba mal…

"Sabes Cami, papá dice que ya no podemos salir a jugar como antes, que mejor es quedarse en casa, mamá esta triste ya casi no sonríe y papá ha dejado de ir a trabajar".

"Ayer en la tarde papá nos hiso subir al segundo piso y dijo que no hiciéramos ruido, por una hendidura de la ventana pude ver a muchos soldados, marchaban como en los desfiles, solo que ahora no había alegría ni colores bonitos, era triste todo se ve gris… y me dio miedo".

"Donde estas Cami, extraño jugar contigo en el patio de mi casa y que tu mamá nos regale galletas después de comer, también extraño cuando nos desvelábamos para poder ver las estrellas sobre el pasto de tu patio trasero"

En ese momento escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la calle: "eran los miembros de la SS" había dicho su padre una vez. Mamá me dice que me aleje de la ventana y que no haga ruido, espero y tu también estés con tu mamá, espero que los soldados se vayan pronto.

"Dime Cami ¿estás enojado conmigo? ¿Es por eso que ya no me visitas? Yo no puedo visitarte porque mamá y papá no me dejan salir. Te extraño mucho."

En ese momento las turquesas del pequeño se tiñen de tristeza. Y así han pasado los días y el pequeño Milo sigue en la ventana, esperando ver a Camus, su madre se acerca y le abraza mientras le pregunta dulcemente:

-Amor ¿qué tienes?- Milo solo la ve y le dice con inocencia. - Mami, ¿Camus está enojado? O ¿por qué ya no viene a verme? ¿Ya no me quiere?- y al decir esto unas lagrimas caen por su tierno rostro.

Su madre lo ve con ojos tristes, ¿cómo explicarle algo tan cruel e injusto a un pequeño como él? Por ello decide solo contarle una parte de la verdad.

-No es eso mi amor, solo que Camus y sus padres tuvieron que irse- le responde mientras seca una de las lágrimas de su pequeño niño.

-¿Y cuándo va a regresar?- le pregunta el pequeño mientras nuevas lagrimas se acumulan en sus turquesas, - no creo que regresen amor-. Le responde su madre, un nudo se hace un su garganta.

-Yo quiero ir con Cami!, Yo quiero estar con él!- le dijo con un puchero y lagrimas cayendo como caudales, el pequeño no entiende porque no puede estar con su mejor amigo.

Su madre solo atina en abrazarle y decirle: - No puedes ir Milo, no puedes… ellos son judíos mi amor - y sus lágrimas acompañaron a su pequeño.- Mami, ¿es malo ser judío?- le pregunto el pequeño – No mi amor, no es malo… pero hay personas que no lo ven así. – y acuno un poco más a su pequeño, susurrándole que todo estaría bien, que no llorara más, hasta que se quedo dormido.

Y entre sueños el pequeño hablo "te seguiré esperando Cami, te seguiré esperando", su madre solo le escucho. Sería una espera muy larga.

Lo que Milo no sabía era que en ese mismo momento Camus y su familia habían llegado a Auschwitz, donde el pequeño de ojos zafiros fue llevado a una ambulancia junto con los demás niños.

-Señor, ¿regresaremos pronto a casa?- le pregunto al médico que se acercaba a él con una mascarilla en las manos. El hombre solo le miro y le dijo en voz baja – pronto regresaras a casa pequeño y ahí no habrá de que preocuparse ya, te lo prometo- y coloco la mascarilla en la cara del pequeño mientras este le sonreía por su respuesta. "_Milo, pronto regresare a casa, no sabes cuánto te extraño"_ se dijo el pequeño mentalmente mientras se comenzaba a sentir somnoliento, no se imaginaba que ese sutil gas que inhalaba seria el causante de alejarlo de todos aquellos a los que amaba…

Fue lo mismo con los demás niños, dormirlos de esa forma para no alarmar a sus padres que pronto les seguirían.

El tiempo paso, y Milo creció, fue entonces que entendió las palabras de su madre, entendió lo que significaba ser judío en esas tierra gobernadas por Hittler… lo entendió y fue ahí cuando dejo de esperar a Camus por la ventana.


End file.
